Ode à Gillian
by Camilla don Molina
Summary: OS entre Jacob et la belle Gillian. Parenthèse de sensualité et de tendresse. All human.


_Bien le bonjour! Voici un petit OS, cadeau à une personne chère à mon coeur. _

_Ne vous privez pas de ce moment de tendresse et de sensualité. _

_Ma petite biche des bois dorés, j'espère que ma surprise te plaira. Je t'embrasse tout plein. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Ode à Gillian**

Gillian rentra chez elle en courant. Elle était effondrée. Après avoir tapé le code à six chiffres, elle s'engouffra dans son immeuble et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'enferma à double tour. Son cœur battait la chamade et les larmes continuaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Quand elle avait rencontré Jacob la première fois, elle était immédiatement tombée sous son charme. Ses lèvres pleines et son sourire enfantin l'avaient séduite au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Malheureusement, elle avait bien vite compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre eux. En effet, Jacob était fiancé à Renesmée, cette pimbêche froide comme une porte de prison. Leur mariage était prévu pour la mi-mai et, bien que Gillian ne comprenne pas pourquoi, le bel indien semblait éperdument amoureux de sa reine de glace.

Ce soir-là, elle était tombée sur lui en sortant du cinéma et, surmontant sa timidité, elle l'avait invité à boire un verre. Après tout, ils suivaient les mêmes cours à la Sorbonne. Contre toute attente, il avait accepté et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'elle l'avait emmené au Café des 2 Moulins. Elle affectionnait particulièrement cet endroit, malgré le prix exorbitant des consommations. La soirée s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve. Ils avaient discuté, ri et s'étaient trouvé une foule de points communs. Non content d'être beau comme un dieu, Jacob était aussi un garçon drôle, passionné et cultivé. A de nombreuses reprises, Gillian avant dû se ressaisir pour échapper au piège de ses yeux noir corbeau. Elle était, en effet, particulièrement sensible au charme de son regard envoûtant. Enfin, il avait dû prendre congé car il se faisait tard. Il l'avait raccompagnée à la station de métro et c'est là qu'avait eu lieu le drame. Saisi par une irrépressible impulsion, il l'avait embrassée. Elle était d'abord restée sans réaction au contact de ses lèvres douces comme la soie, puis, sans réfléchir, elle lui avait rendu son baiser avec passion. Ses mains fouillaient dans la chevelure dense du garçon, tandis qu'il serrait son buste contre le sien. C'est à cet instant, quand elle prit conscience de la proximité de leurs corps, qu'elle comprit qu'ils faisaient une énorme bêtise. Sans prévenir, elle s'était détachée de son étreinte et s'était engouffrée dans le métro qui refermait déjà ses portes. Jacob était resté sur le quai, les bras ballants, cherchant certainement à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle ôta sa veste, tenta de reprendre ses esprits, puis s'attela à calmer sa respiration. Elle jeta un vague regard à son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée et soupira devant l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. «Tu es jolie avec les yeux cernés de mascara» se dit-elle avec ironie. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts et sourit au visage triste qui se tenait devant elle. A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Gillian, c'est Jake, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît**, cria-t-il depuis le couloir.

Comment était-il arrivé jusque là? Et d'où connaissait-il son adresse? Elle colla son oreille à la porte et écouta avec un pincement au cœur la proximité de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration, bruyante et saccadée; certainement avait-il couru. Elle l'imaginait, une main appuyée sur le chambranle, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui ouvre.

**Je sais que tu es derrière la porte**, dit-il plus doucement. **Je sens ton odeur. Ouvre-moi, je t'en prie**.

**Pourquoi es-tu là?**

**J'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler. Ça ne sert à rien de fuir ce qui s'est passé.**

Les lèvres tremblantes, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et fit face à celui qui hantait ses rêves. Il avait les joues rosies par le froid de novembre et sa bouche s'était entrouverte, cherchant sans doute les bons mots à prononcer. Au lieu de ça, il fit un pas en avant et effaça du doigt une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Gillian. Elle se recula pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, sondant son esprit à chaque instant. Puis, avec une lenteur exagérée, il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre si tout cela avait un sens, et enfin leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Ce baiser était encore plus doux que le premier, plus prudent, mais aussi infiniment plus tendre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Gillian avait pris sa décision: elle profiterait de chaque seconde avec lui, sans penser aux conséquences. «Carpe diem», se répétait-elle en boucle. Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il ne parut pas surpris et prit à peine le temps d'observer les lieux. Sans perdre un instant, il ressouda sa bouche à la sienne et l'entraîna dans une étreinte sensuelle et passionnée. Il l'allongea sur le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce et s'installa à côté d'elle, collant son corps au sien. De sa main libre, il déboutonna son chemisier, tout en couvrant son visage d'une multitude de baisers, légers comme des papillons. Il effleura les abords de son décolleté du bout des doigts, puis les descendit lentement vers son pantalon. Il en défit les boutons et enfin se releva pour terminer de dévoiler le corps de la jeune femme qui faisait depuis peu battre son cœur. Elle était nue, face à lui, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas peur, non. Elle était transportée d'émotions qui la dépassaient. Galvanisé par cette vision de beauté et de sensualité, il se débarrassa également de ses vêtements et vint couvrir de son corps celui de sa belle. Il l'embrassa encore, décuplant ainsi le désir qui avait pris possession d'eux. Avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur, il entra en elle, provoquant des tremblements de plaisir dans chacun de leurs membres. Elle agrippa ses mains à son dos et se joignit à ses mouvements de va et vient, accentuant par là la communion de leurs corps, brûlant d'amour et d'envie. Jamais il ne décrocha son regard du sien. Son souffle enivrant caressait délicatement le visage de Gillian, lui faisant littéralement tourner la tête. Alors qu'il couvrait sa gorge de baisers, une intense décharge électrique parcourut le corps de son amante, provoquant simultanément sa propre jouissance. Il fut secoué de soubresauts et sa respiration fut abruptement coupée, le temps que son orgasme dévastateur se dissipe. Enfin, ses muscles se détendirent et il se laissa aller contre la peau douce et chaude de celle qui avait partagé ce moment intime avec lui.

**Je t'aime**, prononça-t-il dans un murmure.


End file.
